


Day 9. Freshly baked bread

by Aroomie



Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Baked Goods, Boys In Love, December prompt, M/M, Soft Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet, Teasing, Uncomfortable Letho, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Oh, look... I'm ontumblr.
Relationships: Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Witcher Winter Prompt Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034913
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Day 9. Freshly baked bread

Arris rolled the dough around on the tabletop, humming quietly to himself. The beginning of December always made him feel light, shops hanging their decorations finally while the music of the month started filtering in the air. Arris decided that he wished to make a seasonal cinnamon bun of sorts, a traditional take of it while dressing the icing like snowflakes or some other Christmasy design. His only problem, the only thing hampering him from having everything done within a reasonable time frame and that was now trying his patients, was the hulking mass of a man sitting on the counter in the cafe kitchen _eating everything_.

Arris sighed heavily and wiped his brow, spinning about and leaned on the table he was working on and folded his arms over his chest, lifting a brow as he stared at his boyfriend, the man stopping mid-bite of his sixth freshly baked bun.

“You realize that if you continue to eat those, not only will you have to spend an extra hour at the gym, but we will be late for dinner?” Arris asked. Multiple things happened at once after the words left his mouth, his boyfriend not only suddenly looked very conflicted, looking between Arris and the bun in his hand then suddenly shoved the whole thing in his mouth and making Arris laugh out loud as not only did the man munch happily on the bun in his mouth, but he swiped _another_ bun off the cooling rack. 

“Seriously?!” Arris exclaimed at his boyfriend who only grinned at him. 

“Stop being so good at baking,” Letho spoke around the bun in his mouth, “and I’ll stop eating so much,” he licked his lips, sucking the flavour off his thumb before beginning to peel apart his new bun and devour that one as well. “I can live with needing to work out longer.” 

“Hmmm, I’m sure you can,” Arris said cheekily, giving Letho a once over and turned back to his work. 

It took four hours to make enough buns for the next day, Letho eating three more before finally stopping, and Arris laughed when the larger man groaned at the idea of more food. 

“You gave Kaleb your word that we’d have dinner with him, love,” Arris said and that was all that was needed to get Letho to muster enough strength to suffer through dinner. 

Later that evening, Arris traced his fingers over Letho’s head and down his neck, drawing small circles. The larger man’s head tucked snugly against his neck, seeking comfort from his lover, and Arris chuckled softly.

“Now we know not to eat my buns when we planned dinner the same day, hmm?” Arris teased, gently flicking Letho’s ear. 

Letho just groaned, burying his face further into his boyfriend’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, look... I'm on [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/witcherscrane)


End file.
